


3:45 am is a perfect time

by SaltyShrimpzZ



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bath Time, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, Hatake Kakashi Being Late, Iruka can cook, Iruka is sad, Iruka loves Kakashi, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, Sad and Happy, Short One Shot, Short Story, Waiting, because he worries, cute stuff, kakashi loves iruka, their cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyShrimpzZ/pseuds/SaltyShrimpzZ
Summary: Iruka is waiting for Kakashi to finally come back home to him, but obviously his mission was longer then anticipated.Iruka worries his cute little head over his lover.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 56





	3:45 am is a perfect time

**Author's Note:**

> Heya so uuuuhm yeah?
> 
> I didn't wrote ANY fanfictions in decades sooo here I am ones again trying to get back on track or something like that ^^"
> 
> So just a small warning - english is not my first language so if you find any mistakes please tell me :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

,,He’s late…” Iruka said while staring out of his window. He sat on the side of the window and watched the sun set.   
He knew that Kakashi did some really dangerous missions and sometimes it took him longer to come home to him again.   
Iruka didn’t minded it too much… He knew that they were short on Jounin and Chuunin to complete such tasks. Still… he was worried about his well-being.   
Iruka closed his eyes and sighed.

,,Pull yourself together Iruka… He’ll be fine…” he said to himself. He took a last glance outside and stood up from where he was sitting.  
,,Might as well start with dinner…” he mumbled. He walked into the kitchen and washed his hands, took out the ingredients and started washing them.  
He sighed again. He did this a lot when Kakashi was on missions… or so they say. He himself didn’t quite noticed that because he was often lost in thoughts and worried about his partner.  
,,Partner huh?” he quietly asked himself. He never would have thought that he and Kakashi would ever become a thing. He still couldn’t believe it. Not fully. He always thought he would have his crush on him forever and be stuck in the friendzone.   
But then when the two of them were out drinking after Kakashi completed his mission, Iruka had one or two drinks too much and spilled his whole heart. And surprisingly Kakashi returned his feelings.

Iruka smiled when he thought about that evening. If he hadn’t drink that much he would be unhappy in love with his best friend forever.  
As he chopped the vegetables he started to wonder. When was the beginning of all of this? He never really knew when he started liking men… especially Kakashi. He knit his eyebrows together trying to figure it out, but decided it would just add to his oncoming headache. He gave the vegetables into the pan and started seasoning the meat. He took a quick peek at the clock 6:30 pm… 

,,Is it already this late?” Iruka breathed perplexed. He rolled up his sleeves and started the soup and added the meat to the vegetables and let them cook together for a while. He made quick work with the last preparations and started making himself comfortable. He looked at the clock again… 7:05 pm. He looked to the window. The sun was already behind the mountains and the first stars came out. Iruka started biting nervously on his lip. A quirk he had developed years ago… he only ever did it when he was thinking hard or when he was worried. 

He made himself some food on the plates and bowls and started eating. ,,Better not let it get cold.” he mumbled between tiny bites. He didn’t really felt hungry but he knew he had to be a good adult and eat. After he finally finished eating he put his dirty dishes into the sink and walked into the bathroom. 

He started to fill the bathtub with water. ,,Maybe I’ll get some of the herbs Tsunade-sama gave me, to calm myself a bit down…” he said while he looked inside the cabinet that was hanging over the sink. When Iruka found them he putted them inside of the water that was in the tub. After he put them back inside the cabinet he turned and started stripping his clothes off. He closed the tap and toed the water. ,, Nice and steamy… great.” he smiled lightly as he got inside the tub. He took his tie out of his hair and let his hair fall to his shoulders. After some minutes of pure bliss he felt his muscles finally relax a bit. Iruka let himself swallowed by the water for a minute before he came back up. He wished his partner would finally come back home to him… he missed him so badly… The mission originally was planned for only one to two months… today would start the day of the third month. Iruka sniffed, small tears rolled down his cheeks, desperately trying to break free from their prison. Iruka angrily tried to wipe them away, but no such luck. Now they were streaming down his face on full force. He started to wail like and put his hands on his face to cover it up. Block it from view, to muffle the sounds he made.

>Pathetic…< he thought. He didn’t know what to do. He felt so helpless, so vulnerable… so… alone. He didn’t wanted to think about if Kakashi would even made it back. He would become a message from the Hokage, when the Anbu would find his body or the worse scenario possible… That they won’t even find his body and he would never knew for sure if he was dead or not. After what felt like hours of crying. Iruka finally sat up and took one of the soft towels to dry himself of. 

He then walked to his closet and took a new set of pj’s out and put them on. He felt so tired all of a sudden. He just wanted this day to end, to fall into an eternal sleep. He took a last peek at the clock… ,,10:20 pm…And still… he isn’t back.” he blinked a stray tear away and closed his eyes. 

Iruka startled as he heard someone rummaged in his kitchen. He took one of his Kunais he his inside his bedside drawer and made his way to where the sound came from. As he leaned against the side of the door to take a peek inside the kitchen to see who was the intruder his eyes got wide. The Kunai he was holding slipped from his finger and hit the ground with a loud sound. 

The person at the counter startled and turned immediately but at the same moment he got tackled to the ground.  
Iruka clutched at Kakashi's clothes as if his life depended on it. The silver haired men gave a small laugh from him and laid his arms around the brunette.  
,,Hey Iruka… Sorry I’m late.” he said softly. Iruka didn’t say anything, he just clenched his fists harder and rubbed his face into the chest of his lover.  
,,Finally…” he muffled into Kakashi’s clothes.

,,Yeah, sorry about that. It took us longer to get back then we first anticipated.” Kakashi said stroking Iruka’s hair softly. When he looked up again the taller men looked him in the eyes with a soft gace, only reserved for Iruka alone. Even the brunette had a small smile on his face. 

,, I’m back home.” Kakashi said pressing his forehead to Iruka's.  
,, Welcome back.” he whispered. For a moment both men were happy to finally be together. 

Iruka nudged his nose gently against Kakashi’s. That earned him a small laugh and finally after three months of not seeing each other they kissed. The kiss was a gentle press of their lips with no hurry, like they have to get used again. Iruka could burst. All his anger, sorrows and worries blown away with just one simple kiss. He finally felt at ease. After their lips parted for a moment both lovers cradled the face of each other in their hands. Iruka took a quick peek at the clock like he did the whole day.

,, 3:45 am.... Pretty late don’t you think?” he said still smiling.  
,,Are you mad?” Kakashi asked.  
Iruka shaked his head:,, No… it’s perfect.”  
Kakashi laughed at that and pressed his lips again against Iruka’s.

Finally he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's me again.
> 
> Hope you liked the short story about those two?
> 
> Please let me know! See ya next time <3


End file.
